open_source_objectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Opinion is Invalid/Gallery
Pre-Intro roulette wheel server.png|Roulette Wheel asking Server what he's doing. Blue Crayon Paintball.png|Blue Crayon catching Paintball. OSO 2 ufe stairs.png|The UFE contestants waiting by the stairs. Crayon box point.png|Crayon Box asking the contestants to follow her. Intro Poses Coaster Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Coaster's intro pose. Phonograph Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Phonograph's intro pose. Incense Holder Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Incense Holder's intro pose. Roulette Wheel Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Roulette Wheel's intro pose. Penny Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Penny's intro pose. Pitcher Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Pitcher's intro pose. Tart Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Tart's intro pose. Corny Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Corny's intro pose. Graffiti Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Graffiti's intro pose. Sippy Cup Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Sippy Cup's intro pose. Dango Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Dango's intro pose. Holly Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Holly's intro pose. Guarana Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Guarana's intro pose. Retainer Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Retainer's intro pose. Paintball Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Paintball's intro pose. Extension Cord Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Extension Cord's intro pose. Server Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Server's intro pose. Vape Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Vape's intro pose. Censored Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Censored's intro pose. Black Square Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Black Square's intro pose. Microphone Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Microphone's intro pose. Loren Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Loren's intro pose. Coin Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Coin's intro pose. Nail Clippers Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Nail Clippers' intro pose. Blob Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Blob's intro pose. Diamond Intro Pose OSO2.png|Diamond's intro pose. Glowing Heart Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Glowing Heart's intro pose. Putty Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Putty's intro pose. Cologne Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Cologne's intro pose. OSO Novel Intro Pose OSO 2.png|OSO Novel's intro pose. Inhaler Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Inhaler's intro pose. OFGB Intro Pose OSO 2.png|Organic Fruit and Grain Bar's intro pose. Elimination Walking into elim area OSO 2.png|The UFE contestants walking into the elimination area. Crayon Box and Incense Holder OSO 2.png|Crayon Box and Incense Holder talking. Elimination 101 OSO 2.png|Elimination 101. Minecraftphone OSO 2.png|"So you get a prize for losing and getting the least of something?" Corny's prize OSO 2.png|Corny's prize, an ice cold refreshment. Loren Standing Up OSO 2.png|Loren standing up. Loren Leaving OSO 2.png|Loren quitting, despite Black Square having the most votes. Black Square worried OSO 2.png|Black Square received the most votes. Stacking Challenge Explanation/Prelude Contestants waiting around OSO 2.png|The contestants waiting around. Chalkboard OSO 2.png|Crayon Box getting ready to explain the challenge. Chalk OSO 2.png|"Is that...chalk?!" Challenge is Stacking OSO 2.png|The challenge is stacking. Coaster Ignoring Diamond OSO 2.png|Coaster ignoring Diamond. Coaster Inside Incense Holder.png|Coaster pairing up with Incense Holder instead. Crowd Around Glowing Heart OSO 2.png|A large group of contestants want to pair up with Glowing Heart. Lake.jpg|Diamond spots Extension Cord from the lake. Diamond Extension Cord.png|Diamond introducing herself to Extension Cord. Guarana and Graffiti OSO 2.png|Graffiti and Guarana pairing up. Microphone Climbing Inside Pitcher OSO 2.png|Microphone climbing inside of Pitcher. Blob Chosen OSO 2.png|Blob happy to be chosen by Dango. OFGB Stealing Coin OSO 2.png|Organic Fruit and Grain Bar picking up Coin. Sippy Cup and Coin OSO 2.png|Sippy Cup putting Coin inside of them. 2 10d.gif|Vape dejectedly walks away from Paintball and Server and into Inhaler. Inhaler Reassuring Vape OSO 2.png|Inhaler reassuring Vape that Paintball will be fine. Retainer Rejecting Nail Clippers OSO 2.png|Retainer rejecting Nail Clippers. Nail Clippers Asking Black Square OSO 2.png|Nail Clippers asking Black Square to team up instead. Censored and Putty Stacking OSO 2.png|Censored pairing up with Putty. OSO Novel Stepping on Tart OSO 2.png|OSO Novel accidentally stepping in Tart's cream. Challenge Graffiti Riding Guarana OSO 2.png|Graffiti on top of Guarana. Sippy Cup Running OSO 2.png|Sippy Cup running. Holly Running on Phonograph OSO 2.png|Holly running on top of Phonograph to play music. What the bank was that OSO 2.png|"What the bank was that?" Inhaler falling OSO 2.png|Inhaler falling off of Vape. Watch where you're going OSO 2.png|"Watch where you're going." Kick Them OSO 2.png|"Black Square, kick them." Kicked OSO 2.png|Black Square kicks Tart and OSO Novel. Blob growing OSO 2.png|Blob growing. BecauseIthinktheyrecool.JPG|Green Dango says that Blob is cool. BlobpatsGreenDango.JPG|Blob pats Green Dango on the head. ECAD.JPG|Go team ECAD! GlowingHeartandCologneintheair.JPG|Glowing Heart and Cologne in the air. EGCGHAD.JPG|Go team ECCGHAD! OfCourseIcan.JPG|"Of course I can!" SadECAD.JPG|Team ECAD is sad. Blobfallsoff.JPG|Blob falls off of Dango, putting them up for elimination. PitcherShakes.JPG|Pitcher shakes himself to knock Microphone back in. DiamondRopeLasso.JPG|Diamond lassoing Extension Cord's cord. ExtensionCordSpark.JPG|Extension Cord's cord starts to spark DiamondandCologneshocked.JPG|Diamond, Cologne, and Glowing Heart get shocked by the cord. SlowMotionCatch.JPG|Extension Cord and Glowing Heart rush to catch their partners. CuteECAD.JPG|Extension Cord manages to catch Diamond. MyNozzle.JPG|Cologne lands on his spray nozzle. Results OSO2RESULTS1.JPG|Glowing Heart, Blob, Dango, Tart, Cologne, Vape, Inhaler, and OSO Novel are up for elimination. Post-Credits Scene Bar2.JPG|A view of The Bar, where the credits are revealed to be playing. LorenEntersBar.JPG|Loren enters the bar with his warm drink. Bar.PNG|"Who would ever want to work on that show?" OrganizersAtBar.JPG|All the patrons at the booths look at Loren. Category:Episode galleries